Auf dem Rummel
by PenPusher4
Summary: Cell un C18 landen auf einem Rummelplatz.....Sorry: Is abgedreht und kurz XD..aber wenigstens etwas......Pairing : leichtes CellC18


Disclaimer: DBZ gehört mir nicht

Warnung: Leicht verrückt XD

Credits: Die erste Hälfte (bis zum Ende der Mutter) wurde in Zusammenarbeit einer Freundin (du weißt wie du heißt ; )) geschrieben...also übernehm ich auch nicht die ganze Verantwortung für irgendwelche nach dem Lesen auftretenden Schäden XD

----------------------------------

**Irgendwo in der Wüste(sucht euch aus wo)**

Cell- Willst du mit mir gehen.

C-18- NEIN!

Cell- Ich meinte eigentlich nur auf den Rummel,...grin aber das andere ist auch gut..

C-18- NEIN!

Cell- Entweder du gehst mit mir auf den Rummel oder ich töte dich...ich will nämlich meinen Spaß haben...

C-18- Überredet

Cell-_ happy_ Gut, dann gehst du jetzt mit mir

C-18- ABER nur auf den Rummel...

Cell- Menno

**Beim Rummel, am Eintrittskartenschalter**

Cell- Geh mal Karten kaufen, C-18.

C-18- Bin ich deine Kartenkäuferin oder was !

Cell- Ja _...und meine Nutte, mein Zuhälter, meine Putzfrau, meine Köchin...kurz gesagt eine _

_Hausfrau..._

**C-18 will ihm eine runterhauen, er kann sich jedoch gerade noch ducken.Dann kauft er die Karten doch lieber selbst.**

**Da er kein Geld hat schmeißt er den Kartenverkäufer gegen die nächstbeste Steinwand.**

Kleiner Junge der mit seiner Mutter angerannt kommt: Mama, der Mann hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, schwere innere Blutungen und einen Meniskusriss _zu Cell _Das war aber nicht sehr nett !

**Daraufhin bringt Cell den Jungen und seine Mutter um, da diese rumschrie.**

C-18- DAS war jetzt aber auch nicht nett

Cell- Tja

C-18- Mehr hast du dazu nichts zu sagen !

Cell- Nö, du etwa ?

**Auf dem Rummel**

Cell- _monoton _Dank meines hochentwickelten Gehirns weiß ich, dass die Sonne genau in 6 Stunden und 41 Minuten untergehen wird.unwissendAlso was machen wir hier jetzt ?

C-18- Ich dachte du weißt das. Wer hat den schließlich von uns beiden das "hochentwickelte Gehirn" ?

Cell- Ich. Es ist nur so, dass solche nichtigen Dinge wie Freizeitparks zu den Dingen gehören die ich nicht einprogrammiert habe.Ich bezweifle außerdem, dass Dr.Gero jemals auf einem Rummel war.

Typ- Dr.Gero ? Der Dr.Gero? Den kenn ich gut. Der war hier fast jeden Tag. Am liebsten war er in der Geisterbahn. Hat immer davon gefasselt das er dort nach "einem Design für einen Cyborg sucht"...wollte das nur mal sagen...

Cell- Haha ! Er hat dich nach einem Ding aus der Geisterbahn entworfen _fängt an zu kichern wie ein 7-Jähriges Mädchen_

C-18- Wer sagt den, dass er mich damit gemeint hat ! Ich kenne da noch andere Cyborgs...

Cell-...Aber mach dir nichts drauß _scharrt mit den Füßen auf dem Boden, und errötet _...Ich finde dich immernoch unwiederstehlich... _rafft erst grade was sie gesagt hat_ Eye! (pron: Aiiihjjä )

C-18- Was denn ? Ich hab damit nicht angefangen _!...rafft auch erst jetzt was Cell gesagt hat _entsetzt Moment...hast du eben gesagt, dass du mich unwiederstehlich findest !

Cell- Was ! Das habe ich nie behauptet !

C-18- Es ist immer dasselbe ! Das ihr Männer nie zu euren Gefühlen stehen könnt ! _verschrenkt die Arme, dreht sich um und schmollt_

Cell-...C-18...so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint... _fügt schnell "das über dich schon" hinzu, als er merkt, dass sie ihm eine Antwort geben will, die sich gewaschen hat plötzlich mitfühlend_ C-18...Liebes...kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen...?

C-18- _ist von seinen Worten, insbesondere von seinen letzen geschockt und sprachlos_

Cell- _deutet ihr Schweigen als ein "Ja" grinst_ Wußt ich´s doch, dass meine Chinie-Winie mir nicht lange böse sein kann !

C-18- _sarkastisch_ Ach,...meint das mein Cellie-Wellie ? _will sich gerade umdrehen, wird jedoch von hinten umarmt und hochgehoben_

Cell- _selbstsicher_ Hehe !

C-18- _schreit_ AHH! Lass mich sofort runter, du perverses Arschloch !

Cell- _geschockt...gereitzt_ Was hast du denn ! Da will man es dir mal so richtig gemütlich machen und dich zum nächsten Cafe tragen, wo wir dann vielleicht was trinken könnten, und schon wird man hier beschimpft !

C-18- Oh _Man merkt, dass er verzweifelt ist.Sonst würde er nicht so eine seltendämliche Erklärung abgeben._

**Die beiden stehen da eine Weile rum (das heißt nur Cell, da C-18 ja von ihm gehalten wird). Ihr ist noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie noch nicht runtergelassen hat, und er beschwert sich natürlich nicht. **

**-------------------------------------------------**

Note : War zwar kurz aber hoffe trotzdem, es hat euch gefallen..un vergesst nicht zu reviewen !


End file.
